no ordinary love
by neji-gaara-fanatic
Summary: What tenten do if neji told her that he was leaving only a few weeks and then neji didn't comes back? what we'll tenten do?i think you must read it because it is my first fic so pls.. read and enjoy... and review also...
1. Chapter 1

No ordinary love (songfic) Disclaimer: I don't own naruto… but if I do own it I would make a lot of pairings out of them.. 

_Summary: _this is a songfic so I don't really know if I understand the song…

Don't just ignore it… read it….

-------------------------------------story------------------------------------------

_This could have been just another day_

_But instead were standing here_

_No need for words_

_It's all have been said_

In the way you hold me near 

_I was alone in this journey_

_You came to comfort me _

_Everything I want in life is right here…_

One sunny morning the team gai went into the woods to practice their moves and techniques… and of course they are the main characters of this story, neji and tenten and as always tenten is late again in their practice…

Neji: _you're late again…_

Tenten: _I'm sorry neji…I'm just sleeping when I realized that our practice is_ _today…_

"_ok… but next time be sure you will not be late…_"

"_ok… I will, I'll make sure.._"

So, as always they practice all day… after they have practice of course they're going home….

"_going home?.._" neji asked tenten..

"_no, because I'll stop by at sakura's house_.."

"_so… may I take you there?…_"

" _sure… why not…_" blushed so hard because of her shock and also because she has feelings for neji right?

"_so…can we go now?.._"

"_ok…_"

then the next morning neji told tenten that he have to go after several weeks if he can't find his wife here….

"_what did you say?_" she said in shock….

"_I said, Tsunade command me to go look after Sasuke_"

"_but? Why you can't anybody can look for sasuke why you?…… _"

"_I know… you're shock right…?_"

"_yes, I am really shock when you said that thing… _"

"_I'll be gone in just a few weeks…_"

_this is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love_

_I was not prepared enough_

_to fall so deep in love _

_this is not your ordinary _

_no ordinary love_

_you are the first to touch my heart_

_made everything right again_

_with your extraordinary love…_

few weeks,days and months are past but neji didn't come back?

Now tenten is a beautiful and stronger ninja than before and she always go to the gates of Konoha and wait until the sun is down…

But still Neji didn't come back….

"_that neji…where did he go?…_"

that's the only words that always came in tenten's mind when she visit the gates of konoha….

---------------------------------------end--------------------------------

what happened to Neji ?…

where did he go now…


	2. Chapter 2

The coming back… 

No ordinary love (songfic)

Disclaimer: I don't really own naruto that much…..(just joking)

But if I own it I will really really make a lot of nejiten series…

_Summary: _in chapter one we ended at neji has gone and no one knows where could that Hyuuga neji was…. But I'll tell you one thing…if you read this story you have to review… ok!

------------------------------------story--------------------------------

Ten-ten: _ where could be that neji…I'm so tired of waiting here…_

_I've got to find him…but…where I'm going to start?…_

Then lee and sensei gai where there and they heard what tenten was thinking….

"_hi… you there little mistress of weapons…_"

"_why are you here?…did you heard what I'm just saying? And what are you guys doing here?_"

"_wait a second…one by one question only ok…_"

"_were here 'cause we know that you're looking for hyuuga neji…_"

"_and…how did you know that thing?_"

"_in the practice…sir gai observe your moves and expression and he thought that you might have a problem and he was right…he is truly a genius person…_"

"_what a jerk…? Whatever! but can you help me find that hyuuga neji?_"

"_sure… why not… me and sir gai can help you to find your beloved hyuuga neji…_"

"_if you say so…so…that means we can look for him right now?_"

"_ok! Let's go!_"

when they are ready to leave they saw a man whose face is like hyuuga neji…I mean it's neji…

"_neji? Where have you been? I looking for you for a long long time…_"

"_leave me alone…! Please just leave me alone…_"

"_ok! If you say so…I'll go now…just call me if you need some help… _"

"…………"

"_I'll go now…bye…_"

and tenten go now… with a lonely eyes… and she was crying…. She had a teary eye…

"_what's happening to him…he doesn't like that before and he change his attitude, he change his mood… he change everything about him… and I don't know what to do about him… _"

--------------------------------------end------------------------------------

what we'll tenten do?

AN:

I don't know what I'm doing here

It just popped up in my mind and I don't think

I'm doing right… so pls… pardon me if you can't relate to my story…

I'm so sorry if I'm not doing it right…thanx 4 reading…


End file.
